After Bermuda
by theoofoof
Summary: One shipper's take on what happened after the credits rolled at the end of 'Triangle'


**Spoilers:** Triangle (obviously), Small Potatoes and tiny ones for: Beyond the Sea, Irresistible, Paper Clip, Christmas Carol/Emily, The End

**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this story aren't mine. They are the property of Chris Carter, Fox television and 1013 productions.

**Author's Note:** This was written in 2004 and was posted on the fluky archive. I have recently come across and thought I would post it on here as well.

**Excert from episode:  
**Mulder: "I love you"

Scully: "Oh brother"

_Scully POV:_

As I walk out of Mulder's room the enormity of Mulder's words suddenly hits me. He said he loves me! I have waited soooo long for him to say those words. And what did I say - 'oh brother' - what a stupid thing for me to say. I guess I just couldn't take it in, plus when someone's talking about being on a boat in 1939 you can't really take them seriously, can you? Typical Mulder - he has to say them when he's drugged up to the eyeballs so I don't know if he really means it. I lie down on the chairs outside and curl up. I'm going nowhere tonight, no way. When Mulder wakes up tomorrow I'm going to kick his ass. Suddenly I hear a voice behind me.

"Do you need a ride Agent Scully?" Skinner has appeared out of the cafeteria.

"No thank you Sir, I'll be staying here tonight."

"Go home Scully get some rest, Mulder isn't going to get into any more trouble tonight. You'll have more energy to kick his butt if you do." The man has a point, plus these chairs aren't that comfortable anyway.

"A ride sounds great sir. By the way thank you for getting me the information I needed. I didn't thank you properly befo-" OH MY GOD! It's just dawned on me. I KISSED SKINNER! I must be as red as a tomato right now. I smile sweetly, hoping he understands, which he seems to,

"Don't worry about it Agent Scully, and don't worry about the incident in the elevator either. I won't say anything."

"Thank you Sir. I don't know what came over me. I was just..."

"I know - you were just worried about Mulder. But he's fine now, thanks to you." I think I blush more. "Now, lets get you home"

I enter my apartment and sit down on the couch. As I'm sat there thinking, I notice that there is a hole and make a note to look for a new couch. I think it's about time I got a new one anyway; I have had this one nearly 10 years. It holds so many memories. It was where I saw, dreamt I saw, my Father 5 years ago, it's where Queequeg used to sit before he got eaten, it's where I cried about my cancer. I've cried so many times on this couch: Dad, Phaster, Missy, Emily, with jealously over Diana, but most of all, over Mulder. Mulder, now there is a figure that features predominantly in the history of my couch. We've sat on this couch so many times discussing cases and our lives. No, wait - that's not true. We've only discussed our lives once and I was drunk and it wasn't even Mulder. I thought it was him. I wouldn't have tried to kiss him if I'd had any doubts that it wasn't him. Suddenly it hits me - I didn't realise it wasn't him because I didn't want to. Eddie was the side of Mulder that I'd always hoped was there. The romantic side of Mulder. The side that wanted to tell me how much he cared for me, how much he wanted to hold me and kiss me, how much he loved me - like he had done tonight. I am so stupid. The real Mulder had shown me that side of him tonight and what did I say (Oh brother). Oh no, he must be so hurt. I need to see him. I grab my car keys from off the table, run down the stairs and brave the horrible wet weather. I enter the hospital and head towards Mulder's room, hoping not to run into anyone on the way.

"Excuse miss, where d'you think you're going?" Shit. Think Dana, think. Got it.

"I'm going to see Agent Mulder. I'm his partner," I flash my badge for emphasis, "and also his personal physician. I just wanted to check his condition." The nurse smiles,

"I believe the doctor who treated Mr Mulder is still here. I can get him if you want."

"No it's fine I'll check Agent Mulder's condition myself," I say, emphasising the Agent bit. "No need to bother Dr Raven."

"Okay, ma'am. Go right ahead."

"Thank you."

Mulder is sleeping as I enter the room so I don't turn on the lights. Due to this I don't see the tray of meds in front of me and crash into it. It makes one hell of a loud noise and, unfortunately wakes Mulder.

"Who's there?" he shouts.

"It's me Mulder," I say as I walk backwards to find the light switch.

"Scully?" he questions. "What are you still doing here?" I flick the switch so he can see me standing there looking like a drowned rat.

"For your information Mulder I've been home. However I couldn't stop thinking about what you said and I was hoping to talk to you about it."

"Sure, Scully which bit did you want to talk about." He can't be serious. He doesn't remember. Oh no, what if he was delirious after all?

"Scully? Which bit did you want to talk about? The bit where I ditched you, the bit where you, Skinner, Spender, Cancerman and Kersh were on the boat, or the bit when I told you I loved you" (He remembers!!) "and you shot me down." (SHIT!)

"Mulder it wasn't like that!" I say defensively.

"Really, then what was it like? If you don't feel the same way about my then fine but you could have let me down gently instead of rolling your eyes saying 'Oh Brother' and walking off!"

"I thought it was the drugs talking, Mulder. I didn't think you meant it. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I got home I started to reminisce and I remembered that incident with Eddie Van Blundht." I see Mulder cringe at the memory. "We never did talk about that, Mulder."

"There was nothing to say," he says flatly

"Mulder there was everything to say and you know it. You can't honestly tell me that it didn't effect you."

"Well it didn't."

"Mulder!! You walked in and saw me, your best friend, kissing someone who looked exactly like you. That must have affected you cos it damn well affected me!" I shout and then breakdown.

"Scully what's wrong?"

"What's wrong!?! Mulder, I wanted that to be you on the couch. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to believe it was you so badly that I couldn't see that he was a fake!"

"What are you saying Scully?" God, he's dim.

"I'm saying what I should have said a long time ago - I love you Mulder."

"You do?" He really is dim.

"Yes I've loved you for about 3 years. I've just been too scared to tell you. But you made the first move, Mulder and I realised that there was no need to be scared anymore. Except if it was the drugs talking."

"Believe me Scully, the only thing I'm high on is joy." Then he looked at me and with that extremely sexy voice he says, "C'mere Scully." I flash him a rare ten thousand watt smile and walk over to the bed. I lean in to kiss him, cup his face in my hands and.see him wince with pain.

"Mulder, what's wrong?" He turns his head sideways and shows me the nice bruise he's sporting. "My God Mulder. Where'd that come from?" He takes my hand and rolls it into a fist and places it over the bruise. It's a perfect fit. "What the...?"

"You did it Scully. Well the 1939 version of you anyway."

"You must have done something pretty bad for me to punch you Mulder." He looked a little sheepish. "Mulder, what did you do?"

"I kissed you." He says it so quietly that I almost don't hear him.

"What?"

"I kissed you," he repeats a little louder. "I had to Scully - if you, the 1939 you I mean, hadn't turned the ship around then we wouldn't have existed, and I couldn't bear not to have kissed you." I smile.

"Would you do it again?"

"Hell yes! But without the whole punching thing. You've got one heck of a right hook Scully." I giggle at this and lean forward and place my lips over his. He deepens the kiss immediately, and I let out a short moan. He pulls away.

"Mulder?" I ask.

"Maybe we should cool this Scully because if we don't I'll want to do something that I'm in no state to do."

"Good point. I guess I'll have to wait until you've recovered." He nods in agreement, although he looks a bit disappointed. "Doesn't mean we can't cuddle though." I see his face light up. "Now budge over and let me into those covers - it's freezing out here." I climb in and feel his arms snake around my waist to hold me. I lay my head down on the pillows and imagine that nurses face when she comes in to check on Mulder.

Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know.


End file.
